


The Goblin Prince

by KatLeePT



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Marnie saw a Prince in Luke where a Goblin had stood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goblin Prince

        She looked at him in the chaotic mess of Gort's Lost and Found and found his eyes gazing into hers. Her heart thudded sorrowfully. She didn't think she could do it. She couldn't think of a spell to free them without her Grandmother's spellbook. Her magic couldn't be more powerful than her grandmother's. And yet, he gazed at her with such confidence. "You really think I can do it?"

        Luke's ears wriggled. "I know you can," he told her, and for the first time, Marnie didn't see a Goblin. She smiled. She saw a Prince, and she would set them free.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
